In online conference sessions/meetings, sharing application or desktop content is a common feature. When the person sharing the content (called the presenter) starts sharing, the shared content is captured and compressed as image data and sent to a meeting server. The meeting server then sends that compressed data to the other devices participating in the meeting, called the attendees. Often the shared content may be too small to enable attendees to read it on their devices.